


Together we are stronger

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seis drabbles de menos de 100 palabras escritos para el <a href="http://laisla-lost.livejournal.com/61140.html">!Lost fan-storm</a> con motivo del final de la serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we are stronger

**Encuentro - Desmond/Penny (Spoilers hasta el 6x11. Happily Ever After)**  
  
No pueden dejar de sonreírse. Desmond se encamina hacia la salida; se aleja de ella cuando en realidad querría decirle que por qué esperar una hora, que por qué no se marchan ya a compartir sonrisas ante una taza de café. Que ahora que la ha encontrado, no quiere estar un segundo más alejado de ella.

Se gira antes de salir, encontrándose con la mirada de Penny. Aparecen dos sonrisas nerviosas pero al mismo tiempo agradables, cercanas, inevitables.

—Una hora, ¿no? —repite Desmond, sonriente.

Ella asiente y no le pierde de vista hasta que desaparece por la salida del estadio.

 

**Tormenta - Charlie/Claire (Sin spoilers)**  
  
Claire mira de reojo al exterior de la tienda, entrecerrando los ojos ante el repentino estallido de luz. Sus manos se posan protectoramente sobre su estómago embarazado.

—¡Vamos, Claire, solo es una tormenta! —recuerda Charlie, divertido, a punto de marcharse por la puerta—. No sabía que les tuvieras miedo.

—No lo tengo. Es que… parece que el viento vaya a tirar la tienda.

Una pausa. Charlie frunce el ceño para decir con suavidad: —¿Estarás bien?

Claire le sonríe, pero no le engaña; así que vuelve a sentarse, mirándola dulcemente. Va a quedarse. Y ni siquiera necesita que se lo pida.

 

**Preguntas - Jin/Sun (Spoilers del final de la temporada 1)**  
  
La balsa es ya apenas un puntito en la lejanía del inmenso azul del mar. Todos los demás ya han vuelto a sus tiendas, aún con los retazos del subidón de alegría que proporciona la esperanza. Pero Sun no. Sun se sienta en la orilla, viendo cómo él se marcha, observando el océano hasta que ya no queda nada que ver.

Con la mente en blanco, sin permitirse a sí misma pensar en nada.

Porque sabe que, si deja que su mente reflexione, le lanzará una duda que no desea escuchar. Le preguntará si volverá a verle alguna vez.

 

**Inevitable - Boone/Shannon (Spoilers hasta el 6x01. LA X)**  
  
El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Boone arrastra su maleta por los suelos acristalados, dándole vueltas al móvil en su bolsillo. Pero no. No va a llamarla. Si ha decidido quedarse en Australia en vez de irse con él, que así sea. Debía estar perfectamente bien.

Se sienta en un banco, mordiéndose el labio. Un suspiro.

—Maldita sea —murmura, rendido, y le da al botón de llamada, poniéndose el móvil en la oreja con un gesto de frustración.

Siempre ha sido imposible resistirse. Ella le desarma; hace con él lo que quiere. Le atrae de una forma que no puede explicar.

 

**Error - Charlie (Spoilers hasta el 1x15. Bienvenida)**  
  
Había vuelto a fastidiarla. Como siempre. Ni siquiera cuando intentaba que las cosas fueran a mejor podía evitar echarlo todo a perder de alguna forma. Pero ella lo entendería. Estaba seguro. Si se lo explicaba, seguro que lo entendería.

Pero cuando Lucy le cierra la puerta en las narices, dejándole solo con los gritos de reproche y decepción repitiéndose a oleadas en sus oídos, Charlie sabe que tiene razón.

No importa lo mucho que intente que las cosas sean diferentes. Es verdad. Jamás podrá cambiar, ni dejar las drogas, ni cuidar de nadie.

Ni siquiera puede cuidar de sí mismo.

 

**Calma - Dan/Charlotte (Spoilers hasta el 5x01)**

Ahí está otra vez. La desagradable sensación de angustia, de no saber, de desesperación; la mente llena de pensamientos negativos. “Y si...”. Charlotte oye lo que Bernard tiene que decir, lo que sucedió cuando aquel flash blanco lo cubrió todo hasta donde alcanza la vista. Pero no le escucha.

Y entonces, ahí está. El alivio colándose en su pecho. Es Dan. Con la corbata descolocada, el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Daniel —susurra ella, y se le ilumina la cara cuando pronuncia su nombre.

—Hola… —murmura él dulcemente.

El impulsivo abrazo tiene un sabor a cariño y a esperanza. 


End file.
